Dark Corners
by FlammableToxins81
Summary: Mordecai gets questioned about his temper and past- Mordecai is not who he seems the cover is by CRUSADER ELITE watch him on DA at /
1. 1-Birthday Blitz

Chapter 1-Birthday Blitz

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"EKKKKKKK!" The greeting caught Margaret way off guard. She was not expecting Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen to be standing before her in her own apartment, yet alone throwing her a birthday party.

"Oh, dang! we didn't mean to scare you,"Mordecai said in a concerned voice."Since you worked most of the night we decided to surprise you in your apartment." Margaret stood up, walked over to mordecai, and hugged him.

"Mordecai, you always do such nice things for me, but we have never thrown a birthday party for you, wait...I don't even know your birthday. Wow, I'm such a terrible person," Margaret spoke in such a casual tone, but it had a touch of dread.

"Don't worry, Margaret; you're not a terrible person for not knowing my birthday. As a matter of fact I haven't told anyone my birthday. Only..one..two..three..four..five..six, only six people know my birthday."

"Huh? But how did you get your job?"

"YO! I thought we were having a party!" Rigby interrupted. Mordecai gave him a glance of "dude I owe you."Rigby knew what was going on in Mordecai's head, and he wasn't gonna have anyone else know.

That weekend Mordecai and Rigby went to a video game con on the other side of the state. That weekend Margaret felt a little bit snoopy. She walked to the park, and walked right up to Benson,"Hia!"

"Hey, Margaret, what do you need because Mordecai isn't here."

"Yeah, that's what I came came here for...Do you know when Mordecai's Birthday is? He won't tell me."

"Yea it is... wait, now that you mention it, I don't, I don't even remember it on his application Huh..."

"One more thing, has he ever mentioned anything from his past?"

"No, Mordecai is a very secretive individual when it comes to his past, but more recent stuff, he is an open book. Like those fake books with another book inside.

"Right, do you mind if I look around his room?"

"You'd have to ask him, but i wouldn't care since they don't have much in there, so why not, go ahead."

"Thanks."

"Yea"

Margaret walked to the house is silence wondering if she could find anything useful, maybe a photo album or a letter. She didn't know, but she had a guilty conscious about not trusting him. She ignored it and walked into his room. She snooped:Bed- nothing underneath, Closet-Old clothes and junk, Filing cabinet-Mordecai's art [very abstract and dark] and an old photo of him, and what must be a cousin and a baby girl [cute], End table- nothing but CDs, but the top drawer was locked. "oh well,"she thought,"Might as well go home- he must really not want anyone to know where he came from. She left somewhat disappointed, but also happy to see a young photo of him.

-2 weeks later-

"What's wrong with Mordecai?" Margaret asked Rigby."He has had a temper since last week"

"I know, it is kind of weird. He never holds a grudge."

Mordecai's temper has caused him to get noticed. Benson called him to his office to talk.

"Yes?" Mordecai asked.

"Come in. Close the door please."

"What?"

"I have noticed your temper this week, and I want to know what is going on."

Awkward silence"Mordecai! Will you please tell me what is going on. I need to know"

Even more awkward silence "Mordecai, answer your boss!"

"You will know nothing!"Mordecai snapped,"I don't need to talk to anyone, I just need to be alone!" He got up and walked to the door

"You will be alone when you're jobless! Unless you talk to me."

Mordecai thought then sat back down, and gave an annoyed glare to Benson.

"Now, Mordecai, something is causing you to snap and anger easily, please tell me what it is. You haven't been yourself lately, and it is worrying everyone, so please tell me."

"There are some places in my mind where you cannot go, so two words-Family problems."


	2. 2- Lost in his Home

Chapter 2-Lost In His Home

Mordecai wasn't bothered the rest of the day; Rigby and him did their work in night when laying down to sleep Mordecai thought maybe he has had a little temper got up and walked downtown. He sat at the roof of a tall building and looked down, a long way down. He walked back to the center of the roof and folded his legs and began to meditate. He hadn't done this since...well, a long time.

Mordecai's mind during Meditation is like a lost land He was alone. A path appeared in front of him; he followed. Eventually, Mordecai reached the end, a vast, blank slate. He wandered it trying to find the source of his distress. "Abaddon!" Mordecai turned to find the cause of his problems, he had known who it was,but now it was absolute- his father.

"Abaddon!(Mordecai's birth name)"

"What? Why do you bother me?"

"You're a waste, Abaddon, You were created for a reason, and you have not made a move towards it, I wanna know why?"

"Because I am not a, a monster. You are the monster! I will not follow in your footsteps! Now leave my mind and don't come back, EVER!"

"Abaddon, you may be able to rid me from your mind, but not your soul-it is forever plagued by me, and if you don't do something soon, I will destroy your friends" He smiled an evil smile and disappeared.

Back to real-life"YO!"

"Huh?"Mordecai had just snapped out of it.

"Yo dawg, you can't be up here, hotel property,"said a kid no older that 17.

"Right, sorry," Mordecai spoke solemnly and walked back home; it was probably 2:30 AM by the time he got home.

-Next day-

"Dude!"Rigby had interrupted mordecai in a deep thought.

"Huh? What?"

"What is with you man, you been angry the past week, and now you're like really qiuet. I-Is it him?"

"No, man, just been thinking,"although he knew all too well it was him, and he wasn't gonna let anyone find out."C'mon lets finish raking and then we can go get some coffee."

"UHHHHHH! You're the worst!

-That night-

"Aight, Rigby crashed from his coffee, and won't wake up, everyone is sleeping, and I am all set,"Mordecai thought. He looked at rigby once more, then left he snuck out the house and left the park through the east entrance so he couldn't be seen by Benson in his apartment. He started hitching rides, he had only one home left. Marcus's house. By the time he got there it was 7:30 AM- time for work he wondered about the park, but quickly eliminated that thought.

Meanwhile at the park "All right calm down, here are the chores I want done for today : Muscle Man and Fives-Mow the park, Skips- repair the bridge on the north east side of the park, thomas get me a coffee, Rigby and Morde...where's is Mordecai?"

"I don't know, I figured he went for coffee, but I haven't seen him since yesterday," Rigby said.

"Try calling him, then you two can rake AND dish duty!"

"Awww, man! Alright I'll go call him." Rigby went to his phone and called Mordecai. He heard a ringing upstairs, so he checked it out.

"Hey, yo Benson! Mordecai left his phone here. I can't get a hold of him."

"Well go check around town, and when you find him tell him he needs to speak with me and HE IS ON DISH DUTY FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!"

Rigby searched everywhere. He asked Margaret, she didn't know he asked virtually everyone, no one has seen him, that is until he met this teenage janitor at a downtown hotel.

"Yea he looks like the guy on the roof two nights ago, he seemed sad, but determined, and annoyed," This teen reminded Rigby of Thomas, but nevermind that.

"Was-Was he gonna jump?!"

"No he just sat there stargazing probably"

"Well, let me know if you see him again."

"No prob."

Rigby went back to the park and searched their room, all of Mordecai's personal items were gone. He then went to the locked drawer. He thought, "If this is empty I know he is gone." He unlocked it, opened it, all he saw was emptiness. "Shit."

He ran to Benson, "Benson, awww man, dude, Benson He-He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?!"

Marcus's house Mordecai walked up the steps, "Man it has been ages since I..."

"Mordecai?!"

"Hi, Marcus! It has been forever since we hung ou-" Mordecai was interupted by a hug.

"How has it been, brother."


	3. 3-Chasing Loose Ends

Chapter 3- Chasing Loose Ends

Park-1 week after disappearance "All right Skips-repair house stairs, Muscle Man and Fives plant the new pear and apple trees, Thomas and Rigby mow the soccer field. That's it." Everyone got up tiredly and went off to do their chores. Benson was picking up trash when a strange man approached him. He was wearing a grey hoodie and black pants; hood up so they couldn't see his face.

"Hello," said the man, his voice had a dark tone to it, he clearly wasn't from around here."Have you seen or heard anything about a man by the name of Abaddon?"

"No, I haven't, but if you think he knows someone here, ask the other guys, they should be on their lunch break at the house," Benson said.

"Thank you," and then the strange man left for the house.

Marcus's home"Hey Mordecai, it's been a whole week and you still haven't told me why you are here," Marcus had a lot of patience and knew how to figure out his brother's emotions, but he couldn't this time.

"What? Can't I just come and hang out with my family?" Mordecai snapped at his brother, the only real blood he had left.

"Judging from your behavior this week, I'd say that something is bothering you, C'mon dude, we're freaking twins, I know exactly the same stuff as you."

"I am fine, just stressed,"Mordecai spoke with sincerity in his voice, but Marcus knew him all too well.

"That's a lie, and judging by your behavior it's him, isn't it? It's father."

"Yeah, he won't leave me alone and is destroying my soul."

"Mordecai, do you wanna go see him, wanna go see Gary?"

"Might as well because if we say his name here, I think your wife is gonna kill us."

"I heard that!"Cynthia shouted from the upstairs bathroom.

"Haha, let's go,"Marcus said.

Park "Hello," The strange person approached the guys, who were eating Pop's yummy sandwiches,"I hope I am not interrupting you, but have you seen or heard anything about a man named Abaddon?"

"What's it to ya?" Rigby spoke rudely with is mouth full. Skips punched him.

"Oh, just wanted to see him, we have...unfinished business."

"You are aware that he hates you and wishes you could go back to whatever hell hole you came from, right?"

"So?"

"You will never find him, Draven, never."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, Rigby."

"How do you know my name?...Wait...I remember you know everyone's name."

"Rigby, tell me where he is."

"I don't even know."

"Worthless, I'll be around because I know you know."

The Dead world"Yo Death! Ya home?"Mordecai shouted. Marcus and Mordecai were the last two people he'd expect to be here. He opened the door to his adopted brothers.

"Mordecai, you OK?"Death questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Rigby emergency called me saying you have disappeared and Draven was at the park looking for you."

"Mother of God..."Marcus said, completely mind blown that he is on Earth.

"What?! He's gonna kill them and it'll be all my fault, Maybe I should've just done it then no one would be in this mess,"Mordecai spoke with dread.

"That's because no one would be in any mess, they'd all be dead!"Death was all up in Mordecai's face now.

"Hey, calm down you two!" Marcus liked to be a peacemaker. Suddenly Mordecai fell to his knees in agony. No one knew quite what was going on.

Park"So Rigby, who is that 'Draven'?" Skips asked.

"Nobody"

"He seems kinda important to be a nobody."

"Yea, well, Abaddon isn't here so no point on why he'd stay here."

"Rigby you are hiding something, you have to be honest, we already lost one man we don't want to lose you too. Who is Abaddon? I am sure we're not talking about the dark ruler of the Hellscape, Right?"

"Yeah, it is that Abaddon." Skips jaw dropped.

"N-No...B-but why would he be here on Earth? Wouldn't he be in hellscape with Addanc? And you shouldn't trust him, he's evil!"

"Everything you people read in your books is wrong He is not evil, just misunderstood, and he was sent here to destroy Earth, that is the only reason he was created, but instead he has chosen not to, and essentially it is destroying him-he is dying for our world."

"How do you know so much? Why would he save us?"

"Because, I knew him growing up and have lived with him for the past 4 years."

Skips did a full on spit take with his sandwich, "M-Mord-decai i-is Abaddon?"

The Dead World"Hey Mordecai! snap out of it!" Marcus had been trying to wake Mordecai up for a good 2 hours or so. "Hey, Death! I don't think he is waking. What if he never wakes up?"

"Then it'll be your job, and if you never do it Draven will do it himself-and that is the worst way-he will enslave them and torture, and I won't allow him to, it is just so terrible."

"Oh...well if I have to do it how could we stop him, there is no way I know how to stop him."

"We will figure that out when the time comes..."


	4. 4-A Past of No One's Concern

Park"All right, Park meeting has started. Why did you need me to call this meeting, Skips?"

"Rig-" Skips started to talk before Muscle Man interrupted.

"Rigby's hiding something!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Rigby felt like he was being interrogated.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU KNOW SOMETHING WE DON'T! YOU KNOW WHERE MORDECAI WENT AND WHO HE REALLY IS!" HFG Shouted.

A fight was about to breakout before Benson interrupted, "ENOUGH! Rigby what are you hiding, don't deny it, it is kind of obvious."

"But I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Rigby, Remember Mordecai is our friend too, so we need to know what's going on."

"Mordecai is actually a dark lord and was sent to destroy Earth, but is dying protecting it?" There was silence.

"I-Is there any way to help him?"

"I do not know, you'd have to talk to him or his brothers to find out."

"All right, but first we need to know everything. His past, his story, and you may want to tell his lady-friend Margaret, she was here like a month ago asking around about his birthday and past."

"Okay, but you can NOT repeat any of this even to each other, promise?" Everyone nodded slowly. "Okay I will call up Margaret."

Death's house "Hey Death, he's sort of awake, like physically not mentally." Marcus said in excitement. He and Mordecai were now in there Death Robes Like what you think death wears with that hood except theirs are white-Mordecai's has Blue flames and Marcus has Red flames.

"Hmmm…that waking spell didn't work as planned did it?" As Death spoke Mordecai stood up and picked up an indoor tree and started beating up the floor.

"No it didn't."

Park "Okay now that everyone's here let's start the story. Okay so most people know the dreadful prophecy of Abaddon and Addanc and know them as the end of the world, which is true, but most people don't know that they are real and the prophecy has begun. Well Draven, the ruler of demons who was condemned to a different universe, he tricked a woman into love, marriage, and a family. That is when Abaddon and Addanc were conceived, Draven revealed himself to the woman, and left her. She was scared to admit this to her family and home so she fled to Japan. Soon after, the two were born, she named them different names to cover up there origin. When they were five, the woman remarried, and had a baby girl, Amaya. When Amaya was two, and Abaddon and Addanc were seven, tradgedy struck. The husband came home drunk and came after his wife, he stabbed her, at which point Abaddon got angry and took a kitchen knife and stabbed his stepfather in the gut. He came after him, but before he could strike something strange happened. Darkness consumed the husband and Abaddon did it, he used The man's shadow to kill him. He turned his shadow to spikes, to which the man fell upon. Abaddon was scared not from his parents' death, but from himself. Now, Addanc came down to see this blood bath and Abaddon confused. Now this next part might not sound believable, but it is true. Their Mom whispered to them, 'Take care of each other and your sister…' then she died. Abaddon took charge and buried his mom and stepfather. Addanc was quieting Amaya while his brother was cleaning up the rest of the mess. The next day they had school, and they didn't know what to do with Amaya so they brought her with. When the teacher asked them why they had a baby with them, they said the babysitter didn't show up today so they brought her to school and the begged the teacher to let them keep her with them. The teacher let them. So they went home that day and had to figure something out, so they decided to drop her off at a daycare and then pick her up when done with school. Might I just add Japanese people are really nice and understanding, so they didn't question on why two kids were picking her up. Also their family were wealthy-er so they had money. Before they died, there mom was a stay at home worker and the stepfather had gotten fired a few weeks prior. So they decided to quit there mom's job, and continued. They did a lot of research on how to pay bills and such. They were quite sustained for a while but when the twins were about 10, the money ran out, and they couldn't get a job, because A- they were not old enough, B-they both worked insanely hard to remain at the top of their class, and C-they had to raise Amaya. Abaddon randomly brought home money for them; soon Addanc started asking where he was getting it from. Abaddon was stealing. He told his brother to stay out of it and to never steal he couldn't risk it. Addanc understood. This continued until Abaddon, age 12, was caught. He was pickpocketing a rich businessman. The police came to his house looking for his parents only to find a frightened girl and practically a mirror of the kid they had arrested. When they asked where his parents were, Abaddon had no choice but the truth. He told them everything. They were token pity upon and forgiven. They were adopted, but soon given up. This happened like seven more times; no one could put up with them. This one family really hated them, for they burned down their house. Then they got adopted again, in America. Now, remember, they didn't speak a word of English. The eighth family taught them English and how to be 'normal'. They connected with this family, like a year later while walking home, this family got mugged the parents were instantly shot for their money and then Abbadon and Addanc attacked them and were winning until Abaddon was shot right in the stomach; he fell. Addanc ran to his brother's side. The thieves saw on how this affected him so the shot his sister several times, he was told to protect his sister. He ran to her she died in his arms. The guns were now pointed at him. He stood up, turned around, and he used his mind to start them both on fire. They screamed as their flesh melted off their bodies. He checked everyone's pulses, Abaddon was the only one still alive. He was sitting by his side when a strange figure appeared in the fire. The figure walked out of the fire, he was carrying a scythe. Addanc was confused for this man was nearly a skeleton. The man told him not to worry. He took the souls of the dead people and approached the two brothers. Addanc told him to get away. The man told him to come with him and he would care for them, Addanc said no because whatever he loved died. The man said there was no death where he lived and he could heal his brother. Doing what was best for his brother he went with the man. We know this man as Death, but the Death we know's Father. Death is just a job title. Anyways, they went to Death's house to be met by a 17-year-old Gary. He wasn't actually 17 his body was, but he was actually like 16 bajillion years old. He was confused on why this kid was carrying a dead kid into his house. He was all like 'dad what's with these chumps?' and Addanc gave him a glare of pure evil. He shut up; well then after their family agreed to adopt them Gary started to bond with his new brothers, age of 15. When they turned 16 they have a special ceremony of immortality, although these two were already immortal, they could still die, now they can't unless Death says they can. Well they all bonded and when they turned 18 and Gary was 21, his father handed over his job to Gary and the Hellscape to Abaddon and Addanc. Hellscape is like a prison for the dead. So they don't have to take souls often and just rule a world, government stuff. So once they had Hellscape in good shape the moved back to Earth. They still rule there, just from a distance. So they moved back to America and Addanc moved to Connecticut with his Girlfriend, now his wife. And Abaddon has done nothing to , now Draven has come back and is trying to make Abaddon Destroy the Earth, but he loves the Earth and is dying for it." Rigby told this story with a lot of emotion and heart.

"That was an amazing story, but why did we have to hear it?" Margaret asked. She didn't know yet.

"That's because the names given to these two were Marcus and Mordecai; Mordecai being Abaddon."

Margaret was in complete shock. She tried to deny it, but there is no denying the truth. She was very confused.


	5. 5-The Gathering

Death's house "Maybe we should give him a sleeping spell."

"No…maybe he'll fully wake up soon."

"I don't know, is he-putting your couch in the fireplace?"

"It appears so."

Park"Is there any way to help?" Margaret spoke, still in shock, but she was not about to let the love of her life die, even though she didn't truly know him.

"We'd have to speak with Marcus and Death."

"How do we get there?"

"I know a way." He then went up to his room and brought down some bottles of liquids and powders. He started mixing different liquids and powders and eventually poured the resulting goop into eight glasses. He handed each person a glass and told them to drink. The all were a bit cautious at first but they all eventually drank it down. Suddenly they all appeared in front of Death's house. Rigby motioned for them to follow. He went up to Death's front door and knocked.

Inside Death's house"I didn't know you had visitors." Marcus said in surprise.

"Can you get it, please?"

"No prob, bob." Marcus went over to the door and opened it. He saw seven strangers and Rigby. "Sup, Rigby. Who's your friends?"

"Mordecai's friends-we want to help." Rigby said

"HAHAHA! I caught him!" At that moment Death was dragging Mordecai down the stairs by his hood. Marcus signaled for the group to come inside. "He's physically awake, but other than that he is still asleep."

"Did you use an awakening spell?" Skips asked; Marcus nodded. "You have to scare him in order to fully awaken him."

"No problem." Rigby said, grinning mischievously. He then went into Death's kitchen and brought something out. He was hiding it behind his back. He walked up to Mordecai and pulled it out. It was a needle. Mordecai screamed and shot Rigby with some sort of shadow ray. Rigby immediately turned into ash. Marcus and Death literally fell on the ground laughing. "I hate you all" The ash pile said.

"Sorry Dude. You know better than to scare me with needles." Mordecai said. With that said, he turned Rigby to his regular from.

"Thank you." Rigby said brushing himself off.

Then Margaret ran over to Mordecai and hugged him, "Mordecai, Why did you leave us?" She said this with sadness in her voice.

"I didn't want to hurt you, any of you. I was falling apart. Either I die or kill everyone. I choose death, but I really don't want to die because if I do Marcus will have to take over and he will also chose death, and when he dies Draven will just take over Earth himself and that would be way worse- he'd enslave you and torture you, and God knows what else." Mordecai spoke truthfully he wanted to protect these people.

Rigby was now by his best friend's side, "Mordecai, we want to help. No matter what you say, we are helping."

"Thank you, but this is a death wish, I am doing this to protect you guys, so please stay out of harm's way."

It was Benson's turn, "We're helping, and that is that. We need to put up the best fight or else it'll be a death wish for the entire Earth." Mordecai looked at everyone's faces; all showed confidence. Mordecai smiled, "All right."

"So, what's the plan?" Marcus added in.

"I have no idea, but there is one thing….I am hungry." He then went off to kitchen and stated cooking some food.

"I swear that is the only thing he does here' eat." Death said. "He eats, and so does his brother." He went to look over at Marcus, only to find him gone and him and Marcus talking in a foreign language in the kitchen, probably about how to cook. "And now they're gonna start yelling at each other and beating each other up with pots and pans. They try to out-best each other with cooking." There was a loud crash and arguing; Death face palmed. He then went into the kitchen to end the fighting, but ended up joining in the fight. About ten minutes later Mordecai walked out with a little blood trickling down his face," Food is done if you guys want some." They all ate and had normal dinner conversations. Death's wife was with Thomas at her parents, who hated Death, you know, typical in-law stuff.

"You guys can just sleep wherever we can talk in the morning," said Marcus carrying his sleeping brother to the half burned couch, and set him down.


	6. 6-Is this the End? (Is this farewell?)

"Good morning! There's breakfast. Mordecai and Marcus are forbidden to cook when my wife is home because they make a mess," Death woke up every one, including Mordecai and Marcus, who fell to the ground because they levitate in their sleep and the couch finished burning underneath them. Everyone got up and followed Death to the dining room. They once again sat, ate, and had normal morning conversations. When everyone was done eating they started the planning.

"All right we know Draven will start an apocalypse soon because these two are not on Earth. So does anyone have a plan?" Death started the meeting a.s.a.p. because there was no time to waste.

"Maybe we could portal to his mind?" Mordecai added in.

"No. That could cause a lot of bad things if we brought all these people with." Marcus responded.

"Well… what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know, you're the smart college guy you do something." Marcus said.

"First off I went to college for music and I got kicked out of art school for having very dark drawings and starting things on fire. That has nothing to do with planning."

"Fire is art."

"That's what I said, and they're all like until you kill someone, and I was all like-"

"Hey, Focus!" Death interrupted. They turned their focus back to Death. "why can't we just beat the shit out of him?"

"That's possible. Marcus and I know his weaknesses. His mind is the best spot to hit him, but he has physical weaknesses too."

"All right, so what are-"

"Hey Death Draven's started the apocalypse! He has frozen the entire city to stone!" Death's Wife shouted.

"Shit! We got to go!" Death opened a portal and they all went through it. When they got to the city everything was stone. Mordecai and Marcus had changed to their Demon form. Their bodies were gone the inside of their robes we shadows and the robes went from white to black and the blue flames on Mordecai's robe and the Red on Marcus's became real flames. They both had their scythes, and then they saw Draven, searching for any movement. The all of a sudden he grew to his real form and monstrosity the size of a small skyscraper and had red skin and long hair blacker than an abyss. He was ready to conquer.

"Damn we got to do something," Abaddon spoke up. They decided just to attack. And So the battle began.

Abaddon and Addanc were the first to hit they both levitated and started throwing Shadow beams at him they hit him several times, but he still wouldn't fall Death joined in portaling everywhere so he couldn't find him between portals, he'd shoot him with magic blades the take lives, but it didn't do much. The mortals had weapons and shot at him from a distance. This stuff would have worked until he destroyed the weapons, portaled Death into a wall, and smacked Abaddon and Addanc out of the sky. The groups met up again, and re-planned.

"If we continue attacking like this we will lose!" Benson said.

"Yeah, we have to think of something, and fast." Addanc said.

"I don't know what to do," Death confessed.

"Hey, Abaddon, you seem kinda quiet what are you thinking?" Marcus said.

"I have a plan, but you will not like it." Everyone was quiet, confused, and waiting to hear this plan of his. " You guys attack him with all you got and I will mind portal, and-"

"No, you will not! I know what you're thinking, if you do that it will most definitely kill you. Let me go," Addanc said strtictly

"No, you have a family. They would be devastated without you."

"So do you Abaddon!" Marcus said pointing at everyone.

"They could survive without me, besides, this way I would be protecting them, everyone. So, please let me go."

Addanc hugged his brother, the only blood he hasn't lost. "No, you're the only one I have left. Please don't go."

Abaddon returned the hug. "I'm sorry." When he let go of Addanc the flames on his robe died and went back to normal color. "I took your power so you can't stop me." Abaddon then opened a portal. He turned around to see his brother and Margaret crying, Death almost in tears, and Rigby not showing any emotions but confidence, "Don't worry, Abaddon we will keep Draven busy." With that said Abaddon went through the portal.

"All right we have a job, and we must do it." Rigby said to the sad group.

"I'm going to kill this bastard." Margaret rose up fearless.


	7. 7-Stealing Back the Darkness

Earth "I'm going to kill this bastard," Margaret rose up fearless. She saw nods of approval.

Death spoke up, "I think I may have a plan…Skips, you're good with handheld weapons and fists, so you're going to attack his legs with katana blades. Rigby, I am pairing you up with Eileen, you two will go and make bombs then throw them at him. Benson and Pops, you two are fast so you will be given guns to shot and run with. High Five Ghost and Muscle Man you two will have to use your excessive knowledge on pranks and do something brutal. Addanc and Margaret you two will be sniping. I will be portaling random object on him. Are there any questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Good. Then let's do this." Death portaled somewhere then portaled back with weapons and supplies, "Good luck." He then vanished to battle. Everyone grabbed their supplies then headed out.

Draven's Mind Abaddon wandered the blank space of his father's mind, Looking for his conscience. He was wandering for about 10 minutes before finding it. He was just standing there when Abaddon walked up to him, "Father! You must stop this!"

"Huh? Oh look who decided to show up. You were late so I had to start the show without you. This planet is so pathetic. These people are so stupid. Why doesn't one person just rule it?"

"Because you'd get the wrong guy and he'd rule it like hell."

"Foolish child, nothing is ever hell, until I am here." Drave smiled. His body now destroyed a nearby hospital.

Abaddon was furious, "Then I challenge you to a battle mind against me."

"Awww. My pathetic child thinks he can defeat me. I can defeat you with one finger. Let's go. No rules." Draven then charged after Abaddon. They fought like wild dogs; punching and kicking.

Earth Skips had a hundreds of Katana Blades stabbed into Draven's legs. He was now slicing off one of Dravens's toes. It was a hard cut, but Skips was more worried about destroying him. He cut with all he could, blood gushing out, sawing through the joint took a lot of effort. Eventually he got through and finished cutting off the toe.

Eileen and Rigby made a ton of Molotov's and Makeshift grenades. They carried a bunch out and started lighting them and throwing them at him. The Molotov's would start small sections of his skin on fire. The grenade would blow up pretty fast so Eileen constructed a catapult and launched them coins, scissor blades, and nails pierced his flesh.

Pops and Benson have been running non-stop and aren't going to give up anytime soon. The have shot him so many times, it was like a blood water fall. Ammo clips and magazines were lying everywhere.

Death had dropped busses, light posts, swing sets, and a bunch of other stuff right on Draven's head. He was beginning to run out of stuff. He wished his brother would hurry up, and come out alive. And his other brother was thinking the same thing. Addanc and Margaret were having a light conversation in between shots. She mostly asked about Mordecai, and he asked about her, once calling her his future sister in-law. They both chuckled at that. HFG and Muscle Man were filling up a giagantic water balloon with water and thumbtacks. It was thicker latex so it didn't pop before it was supposed to.

Draven's Mind The two have been fighting for about 25 minutes occasionally saying things.

"Why are you so evil?" Abaddon asked.

"I like being evil, it puts me above everyone else."

"It is a terrible thing."

"I don't need any shit from a kid."

"Fuck you!"

"How dare you speak to your father that way?" Draven then smacked Abaddon across the plain. Abaddon was now in his own world. He saw ever crime he commited. He was starting to feel bad, and evil.

"Abaddon! Don't listen to him. You're not evil. You are pure"

Abaddon looked for the source of this voice. "Show yourself!" He still couldn't help but think about that voice, it was so familiar. He thought and eventually it came to him. "Mom?"A figure formed in front of him. "No! You are dead. You died in my hands. I buried you!"

"Shoosh child. I may not be alive, but my spirit is always with you. Do not listen to him, my son."

"Mom, but I am evil. I have killed people, I am a threat to the Earth, maybe I should just do what is right."

"No. You did those crimes to defend you and your family."

"Mom…I know what I must do." Abaddon then snapped out of it. Draven went to him, grabbed his robe, and held him, "You will do as your father says! You will leave my mind and destroy Earth!" Abaddon started laughing. "What is so funny, pathetic child?"

Abaddon spoke in a weak cracking voice, "Like I'd consider you my father. I raised myself and my family and were protected by many. You are nothing of a father. You foolish, old man." As he said that he fell to Draven, "You may be my blood, but you are not me and I am not you." At that moment he stole all of Draven's darkness, killing him.

Earth Draven's body, badly beaten and dripping of water and blood, fell to the Earth blowing everything back, and within seconds vanished into the dust cloud. Now that Draven was gone, they had to find Abaddon. They regrouped at the park and waited for Abaddon. After a while, he didn't show up so they decided to go into the dust cloud and find him.


	8. 8-Cure for the End

"Mordecai!" Marcus yelled when he found his brother. He ran down to him, for he was in a crater made by the fall. Marcus picked up Mordecai's head and cradled it in his lap. He was soon joined by the rest. "Please wake up, Mordecai, please." No movement. Everyone had some sort of sadness, whether it was a river on their face or a darkness in their soul, it was there. No one knew what to do; no one wanted to accept his death. They just stood there around the two brothers, sad, the fact that he would never get married, have a family, or live out the rest of his life, was too much to bear. Mordecai's flames, once blue were now grey. Suddenly, Mordecai woke up and quickly grabbed his brother's throat. He was levitating and holding Marcus up higher than him.

Everyone was confused. He was dead. Then Death jumped up and pulled Mordecai down and held him tight. Marcus fell down too, but he was fine. Mordecai was freaking out; punching and kicking, trying to escape. "When he took down Draven, he had to drain the darkness from him, sacrificing his goodness. No one can survive that much evil," Death explained.

"Maybe it is because he was nice," Rigby said.

"Well, Mordecai wasn't exactly a good Samaritan." Addanc added in. Mordecai was trapped and there was nothing he could do. "We should take him to Mom; hopefully she will know what to do."

"We're coming with." Rigby said. Death nodded and opened a portal. He had to drag his brother through. They were in a new world; it had many roses and flowers. They walked up the steps to a little cottage. The door flung open and everyone was welcomed inside, and was offered tea by a sweet old lady.

"What do you need?" the lady said.

"It's Mordecai; he has been consumed by darkness," Death responded.

"How much?"

"He had me by the neck, Mom!" Marcus added in. Then he was smacked by his mom. He rubbed his face.

"I was not talking to you! Gary?"

"He has all of Draven's, and th-" He was also smacked by his mom. Everyone else backed away.

"How could you let this happen? No, don't tell me, just had him over."

"Mom?"

"DO IT!" Death let go of his brother. Mordecai had an evil look on his face, that is until his mom grabbed his hair and started dragging him.

"OW! OW! OW!" Mordecai didn't like his hair being pulled. His mom dragged him out of the room.

"How's your guy's faces feel?" Rigby said.

"Imagine a flaming rock bashing your face in." Marcus said. Everyone winced at that. Everyone sort of stood there awkwardly, waiting for Mordecai to come back. About 4 hours later the old lady came back, her shirt now blood stained, she was dragging Mordecai, this time by the hood.

"Here you go you naughty kids go. He no longer contains the darkness. And when it was released it unfroze your city."

"Mom, Darkness is spirit and mind, why is he covered in blood?" Death said.

"He wouldn't calm down so I stabbed him."

"Crazy old witch," Death Mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing!" Death picked up his brother, everyone said goodbye, and left. He took his brother back to the park and placed him on the couch. "My job here is done." Then he went back to Dead World. Marcus stayed. Everyone just sat there silently waiting for him to wake up. Mordecai soon started to wake up.

"Was it all a dream?" He said.

"No." Marcus replied. Mordecai wasn't expecting anyone to respond.

"Oh." Mordecai said.

Things went on from that point. Everyon began to accept what happened. Margaret moved away, leaving Mordecai heart broken. He gained back his friend's trust. Everything went on smoothly until…

"I may be trapped in this body, but I will get you back, Abaddon."


End file.
